Transcendence
by HungerGamesLover1020
Summary: "I should have walked away. I should have ignored the situation and turned around and ran. But I didn't. And that's how my story begins."


I should have walked away. I should have ignored the situation and turned around and ran. But I didn't. And that's how my story begins.

* * *

"Hazel!"

I sigh, flipping over in bed and covering my head with my pillow. _Not now, it's too early_! I think to myself. I pull my blanket over myself and try to lull myself back to sleep - which doesn't sound too bad right now.

"Hazel, don't make me come up there!" I hear. I stare up at the ceiling, debating whether or not to yell back with a witty comeback, or get up and deal with the day. I decide the latter, that one will save me less talking in the near future.

I force myself to roll out of bed, shutting the door and shuffling over to my closet. I pull out a pair of jeans with a t-shirt, the usual, and slowly change into them. Hey, just because I woke up doesn't mean I need to do it quickly, right?

I am _not_ a morning person.

I pull on my boots and brush back my hair, braiding it loosely. My mother always did that to her hair, and always braided mine when I was younger. Old habits die hard, I guess. I tie it off and finish my morning routine: brushing my teeth, making my bed, trying not to get back into it...you get the idea.

When I'm finished I jog lightly down the steps, walking into the kitchen and plopping myself into one of the chairs. I pick up a piece of toast and chew it slowly, propping my feet up on the table.

"Good Morning." Dad says, smiling and turning around. Ugh. My dad is one of those people who can talk for hours in the morning with a smile on his face the whole time. I am not one of those people. It takes me a while to wake up, and talking usually puts me in a bad mood. But my dad knows this, so he just turns around and continues whatever the heck he's baking today.

"Hazel!" Noah hops around the kitchen in his pajama onesie, grinning from ear to ear and swinging his teddy bear around. I guess we know who he takes after.

"Hey squirt." I smile and pull him into my lap as he squeals, laughing. My baby brother is only 6, and he never fails to put a smile on my face. It's his forte, you could say.

Mom walks in and sits down across from us, watching Noah with a tired smile. I'm a lot more like mom, Dad says I look almost exactly like she did when she was my age. I'm almost 17, which means I'm so close to graduating school, but not yet. So sadly I have to endure another year before I'm done.

I have two friends at school. A deaf girl who's basically a child prodigy with the violin, and a 7 seven year old girl who treats me like her big sister. Considering only one of them is my age and in my grade, you could see how school might be not the best time of my life.

"Mom, remember I'm going hunting after school, so you'll have to bring Noah home from daycare." The best time to get Mom to do something for you is in the morning when she's still waking up. I learned that the hard way.

"Alright." She nods, pulling Noah from my lap and giving him a piece of bread so he can pretend to feed it to his teddy bear. That damn teddy bear is just about torn to shreds, but he loves it like a best friend, so we let him keep it.

"I don't see why you like hunting so much, we have plenty of food here, you know." Dad looks overhis shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, dad. I just like it, mom knows what I'm talking about." I say, looking over at mom for help. She nods, giving Dad a pointed look as he sighs, turning around and probably rolling his eyes. He's not a hunting person, with His leg.

"I've gotta go, schools going to start soon, and I don't want to be late again." I turn and look at Dad, giving him a look.

"That was one time." He raises his eyebrows as I leave, "One time!" He jokes. I laugh, grabbing my jacket before slipping out the door.

I breathe in the autumn air, kicking a few stray leaves in my path. I hear shuffling to my right and see Uncle Haymitch to my right, tiredly picking up the newspaper from his porch. I smirk and take a couple steps towards him.

"Good morning Uncle Haymitch!" I yell, startling him. He jumps slightly, dropping his paper and looking up, glaring at me. He's almost always in a bad mood, most likely hung-over. (Like I said, old habits die hard.) I'm honestly surprised he's even awake this early in the morning. He sighs, scooping up the paper and waving slightly with it, muttering under his breath and walking inside, shutting the door behind him. We're always messing with each other like that. Even though he's always in a bad mood I know he loves me and Noah like his own two children.

I laugh, heading on my way to school. A cold breeze blows by, causing leaves to blow in every direction, some getting stuck in my hair. I slow down a little to pull out the leaves when I hear a whimper from an alley to my next.

I try to convince myself it was just a dog and move on, but I know it's not. I hear it again, louder this time. I pause, knowing I can't just walk by without checking. I turn against the loud voice in my head telling me not to go and head into the alley.

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a story, a long while actually. My writing has changed a lot, and I hope you enjoy this story and all the things to come! Please leave a comment if you liked it and tell me what you think, also what you'd like to see happen. I know it was a short chapter, but thanks for reading you guys, I can't wait to continue this story with you guys!


End file.
